Un choix, une vie
by Isly
Summary: Lorsque deux monde se séparent il vivent de deux façons différente.Nous connaîssons déjà l’histoire de l’un de ses destins,mais moi je vais vous en montrer un autre.Comme celui que nous connaissons il aura son lot de malheur et sa part de bonheu
1. Prologue : La décision de Sirius

Auteur : Isly, et oui c'est encore moi  
  
Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, rien n'est à moi sauf peut-être l'histoire.  
  
Spoilers : Les 4 premiers Tombes d'Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Général  
  
Rated : G  
  
Notes :Et oui j'ai commencé un autre Fic(Je vais essayer de ne pas mettre deux mois pour chaque chapitre) mais cette fois ci il y a un petit quelque chose de spécial, j'ajoute un défi à la fin de chaque chapitre...  
  
Un choix, une vie Prologue : La décision de Sirius  
  
  
  
Ce monde touche à des milliers d'autres, De chaques choix, ils se séparent en n'en créant de nouveuax. Nous connaissons tous l'un de ces mondes, celui où nous vivons, Mais est-il possible de connaître les autres?  
  
Un homme faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Il devait prendre une décision, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Non, ce qui l'ennuyait c'était que de son choix dépendait la vie ou la mort de son meilleur ami. Il faut préciser que cette homme n'était pas tout à fait comme les autre. Il pouvait parraître ordinaire avec ses cheveux noir et ses yeux de la même couleur où brillait continuellement une lueur de malice, mais il était loin de l'être car Sirius Black était un sorcier. Lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard il était réputé, avec ses trois meilleurs amis, pour être les pires blageurs de l'école, à la fois redoutable et imprenable. Ils avaient fait enrager plusieurs professeurs qui n'avaient pas put les envoyer en retenu, faute de preuve. Tous les quatre, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et lui, étaient les Maraudeurs.  
  
Tout ce beau monde avait brutalement chuté lorsque Voldemort c'était mis dans la tête d'avoir les Potter de leur côté ou, s'il refusait, de les tuer., et James avait dit non! Depuis lontemps déjà James fuyait et se cachait avec sa femme, Lily, et leur fils Harry. Mais le pire est arrivé quand Dumbledore leur appris qu'il y avait un traitre parmis leurs proches, un traite qui renseignait le Mage Noir de tout les déplacement des Potter, et ce ne pouvait être que l'un des Maraudeurs. Sirius soupçonnait Remus, mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait y croire. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Professeur Dumbledor avait proposé à James et sa femme de pratiquer le sortilège du Fidelitas et de se choisir un Gardien du Secret. Patmol n'arrivait pas a y croire, car c'est lui qui avait étét choisit. Malgrès tout ce qui se passait James lui faisait toujours confiance. Mais maintenant c'était à lui de choisir s'il acceptait ou non.  
  
Il était évident pour tous que lui, Sirius Black, en étant le meilleur ami de James, serait choisit. Trop évident, même pour ces sans cervelles de Mangemorts. Alors pourquoi pas tous les berner et choisir un autre Gardien. Qui serait insoupçonnable, à qui l'on penserais en dernier lorsque l'on veut confier une mission d'une tel importance? Peter bien sûr. Voldemort ne songerais pas un seul instant que Peter Pettigrow serait choisit pour être le gardien des Secrets de ses amis. C'était un bon plan.  
  
Mais quelque chose mettait Sirius mal à l'aise. Il ne saurait dire quoi. Il chercha, pensa, il écouta le message que lui envoyait son subconscient. Puis ça lui frappa : Et si c'était Peter le traitre? Non il ne devait pas penser à ça, il était son ami. Et Remus aussi mais ça ne t'empêche pas de le soupçonner! Après tout, il n'était sûr de rien, c'était tout à fait possible puisque le traitre était forcément l'un de ses amis. Sirius voulait protèger son meilleur ami à tout prix et s'il voulait le faire, il ne devait pas se tromper. Or il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il était sûr et certain : ce n'était pas lui le traitre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur. Son avenir et celle de son ami en dépendait. Il avait fait son choix...  
  
Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un parc moldu, pour être à la fois visible et invisible. Il se retouvèrent comme deux frères, s'étraignir comme le font tous les meilleurs amis et il parlèrent. On retrouvait la gravité de la situation dans leurs voix et finalemnt, Patmol dit à Cornedrue : « J'accepte, je serait votre Gardien du Secret et je vous protègerai jusqu'à la mort.  
  
- Je suis contant de te l'entendre dire, mais ne t'en fait pas, tu n'auras pas à mourir. »  
  
Ils venaient de scellé leur destin.  
  
Un choix, une vie. Lorsque deux monde se séparent il vivent de deux façons différente. Nous connaîssons déjà l'histoire de l'un de ses destins, mais moi je vais vous en montrer un autre. Comme celui que nous connaissons il aura son lot de malheur Et sa part de bonheur.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Je sais, c'est cours mais ce n'est que le Prologue. Si vous voulez la suite je doit avoir au moins deux reviews(et je ne suis pas sévère parce que j'aimerais en demandé dix mais je ne risque pas de les avoirs, alors...lol) La suite, si j,ai mes deux reviews ne devrait pas être longue à venir. Comme pour mon autre fic, j'accepte les critiques constructive. Dîtes moi ce que vous en penser. Mais attention, plusieurs personnage risque d'être OOC (et pour cause). Je vais commencé à la cinquième année de Harry pour le premier chapitre et il est toujours à Griffondor. Voldemort n'a jamais disparu mais la plus part des aventure de harry reste semblable mais pour des raisons différentes.  
  
Trève de bavardage, je lance mon premier Defi :  
  
Les jumeaux Weasley se retrouve à l'époque des Maraudeurs, mais attention :Avant ce voyage il ne connaissait pas les véritables noms de Lunard, Queudever, Patmol et Cornedru.  
  
Mes conditions sont semblable aux autres : Chaque défi peut-être pris par un ou plusieurs auteurs, vous m'envoyer un review pour me dire si le défi vous intérresse et vous préciser que l'idée vient de moi. Prochain Défi au prochain chapitre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un choix, une vie. Lorsque deux monde se séparent il vivent de deux façons différentes. Nous connaîssons déjà l'histoire de l'un de ses destins, mais moi je vais vous en montrer un autre.Comme celui que nous connaissons il aura son lot de malheur et sa part de bonheur 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un lot de malheur, une part...

Auteur : Je sais que c'est écrit plus haut mais je le dit qu'en même, Isly  
  
Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrai de l'univers d'Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling, le reste est à moi.  
  
Spoilers : Les 4 premiers tombes d'Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Général  
  
Rated : G  
  
Un Choix, une Vie Chapitre 1 : Un lot de malheur, une part de bonheur  
  
  
  
Une chose peut en influencer plusieurs autres, Lorsque la vie suit un autre cours, beaucoup en reste influencé. Comment savoir où nous mèneront nos choix?  
  
Et si tout aurait put être différent si nous avions dit oui  
  
Au lieu de non?  
  
  
  
Il se réveilla tout doucement sans que rien ne viennent le troubler. Il s'étira, se leva et s'habilla. Par-dessus ses vêtements moldu il mit une robe de sorcier rouge. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit un majestueux escalier. Il était heureux car aujourd'hui il devait jouer au Quidditch avec son père et son parrain. Nous étions près de 14 ans plus tard et Harry, le fils de James, aurait bientôt 15 ans. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il vit une belle jeune femme aux yeux verts(comme les siens) et aux cheveux auburn. C'était sa mère, Lily Potter. Elle préparait déjà le petit déjeuner, mais elle était seule et semblait plutôt inquiète. « Salut m'man, lui dit son fils.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, lui répondit-elle.  
  
- M'man, qu'est-ce qui ce passe, et où est papa?  
  
- On ne peut rien te cacher n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Pas vraiment, non.  
  
- Dumbledore nous à envoyé un Hiboux-Express, il veut nous voir le plus tôt possible et ton père est déjà parti. Je vais le rejoindre après le déjeuner.  
  
- Vous reviendrez quand?  
  
- Je l'ignore... » Harry était deçu et son visage exprimait clairement se qu'il ressentait. Finalement la partie de Quidditch était annulé, il ne jouerait pas aujourd'hui! À moins que....  
  
La sonnerie du telephone vient interrompre le fil de ses pensées, car malgrès le fait que la maison des Potter était habiter uniquement par des sorciers elle était occuper de beaucoup d'invension moldu. Lily décrocha le combiné et répondit. Harry savait que ce n'était pas un sorcier qui appelait car ce moyen de communication n'était pas très fréquent dans ce monde. La mère d'Harry venait tout juste de porter le combiné à son oreille lorsqu'une jeune fille arriva à la cuisine. Elle était le portrait même la femme au téléphone sauf quel avait les yeux gris-bleu, ceux de son père, et était beaucoup plus jeune. « Tient, bonjour Gaëlle, lui dit sa mère. Tu arrives au bon moment. C'est Julia.   
  
- Merci m'man. »  
  
Pendant que la jeune fille de onze ans parlait avec sa meilleure amie, Lily sortit deux lettre de sa poche, en tendit une à Harry et mit l'autre dans l'assiette de Gaëlle. L'adolescent la reconnu tout de suite, c'était sa lettre de Poudlard.  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Vous voudrez bien prendrre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera la 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare #9 ¾ à onze heures précises. Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaire au cours de l'année scolaire. Puisque Mr Dubois a fini ses études, l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor se retrouve sans Gardien et Capitaine. Étant donné vos compétance pour ce sport, je vous propose ce dernier poste, en espérant que vous accepterez.Veuilllez nous renvoyer votre réponse par hiboux. Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,  
  
Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice-adjointe  
  
  
  
C'est tout souri qu'Harry releva la tête après sa lecture. Il allait écrire sa réponse lorsque la voix de sa soeur l'interrompit, bien qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui. « Maman, dit- elle. Julia voudrait me voir au parc ce matin. Est-ce que je peux y aller?  
  
- Désoler ma chérie, mais ton père et moi devons nous rendre à Poudlard et je ne sais pas quand nous reviendrons. »  
  
Gaëlle eu une mine déçu. En effet, c'était ainsi dans la famille Potter : le danger était trop grand pour que les enfants puissent sortir seul, ils riquaient de se faire attaquer dès qu'ils sortiraient de la protection du manoir. La jeune sorcière allait donner sa réponse lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par son frère : « Je peux l'accompagner, si vous voulez, bien-sûre. Après tout je suis en second cycle et je peux faire de la magie pour nous défendre. Et à deux on sera plus en sécurité que seul.  
  
- C'est vrai, ça ne te dérange pas. Tu feras ça pour moi?  
  
- Oui, mais à une seule condition...  
  
- Laquelle?  
  
- Tu me laisse t'innicier au Quidditch!  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas d'objection, leur dit Lily. Mais Harry tu devras retire ta robe...  
  
- Je sais maman. Elle ne fait pas très Moldu. »  
  
Alors que Gaëlle donnait rendez-vous à Julia Harry envoyait sa réponse au Professeur McGonagall, il serai Capitaine comme l'avait été son père. Puis l'adolescent suivit le conseil de sa mère et se transforma en un parfait petit moldu(bien qu'il garda sa baguette). Lorsque sa soeur se retouva à table elle fronça un moment les sourcils à la vue de la lettre poser dans son assiette. Lentement, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe de ses mains tremblantes et ses yeux s'agrandire à la vue de son contenue avant qu'elle n'explose de joie. Elle irai à Poudlard  
  
Les deux enfants Potter se dirigeaient calemement vers le parc de Godric Hollow(N/A :je sais pas s'il y a vraiment un, mais on va dire que oui, d'accord?lol) bien que le plus vieux des deux était sur ses gardes, à l'affut du moindre danger. Puis, tout à coup, Gaëlle se mit à courir en directionn d'une jeune fille brune un peu ronde. C'était Julia, sa meilleur amie. Harry les rejoignit bientôt et observa la jeune fille. Quelque chose le troublait... Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle éatit jolie ou qu'elle lui semblait un peu famillière, non c'était autre chose. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne s'y était pas attendu. « Qui est-ce? Demanda Julia à Gaëlle.  
  
-Mon grand frère Harry. Mes parents ne pouvaient pas m'accompagrer alors...  
  
- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne pouvais jamais sortir seule. Après tout tu n'as plus quatre ans.  
  
- C'est assez compliqué. Mais toi, qu'avais-tu à me dire. C'est si important?  
  
- Pas vraiment, non. C'est juste qu'il m'est arrivé quelque coses de vraiment étrange ce matin. Mais bon, c'étais sûrement une mauvaise blague.  
  
- Tu as reçu ta lettre d'inscription à Poudlard? proposa calmement Harry »  
  
Gaëlle allait répliquer quelque chose mais fut couper par son amie qui avait soudainement pâlit : « Co... Comment as-tu deviné?  
  
- Quoi!? Répondit Gaëlle, tu as vraiment reçu une lettre de Poudlard?  
  
- Ou...Oui!  
  
- Wouah! C'est super! C'est merveilleux! Finalement on ne seras pas séparé, s'exclama Gaëlle en se jettant au cou de son Julia.  
  
- Sauf si vous n'êtes pas répartis à la même maison, dit innoncement Harry.  
  
- Ça ne changeras rien à notre amitié!  
  
- Même si l'une va à Griffondor et l'autre à Serpentard?  
  
- Julia n'ira pas à Serpentard!  
  
- Qui te dit que je parlait de Julia...  
  
-Méchant! »  
  
Harry éclat de rire, signe qu'il la faisait marcher depuis le début. Julia observa cet échange, un peu gêné, en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Cependant, elle n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse à sa question, chose qu'elle n'appécier pas beaucoup, et décida de la répéter. Après tout il n'y avait aucun sorcier dans sa famille, du moins pas à sa connaissance, alors comment avait-il put savoir ça alors qu'elle même l'ignorais? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui et elle suposait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Sa réponse fut assez simple. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait appris à déceler les aura magique(question de sécurité) et qu'ainsi il pouvait repérer les sorciers(et aussi les Mages Noirs, dont Voldemort, mais ça il le garda pour lui). Ensuite il lui expliqua que lui et sa soeur venait de recevoir leurs lettres, et finalement que ce qu'elle avait dit à sa soeur ne laissait que cette possibilité. Harry continuait à observer l'amie de sa soeur, décidément elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qui. Il chercha, c'était une personne dont il était proche, il en était sûr. Puis ça le frappa... « Julia, lui dit-il, quel est ton nom de famille?  
  
- Granger, pourquoi?  
  
- Il n'y aurait pas une certaine Hermione dans ta famille?  
  
- Si, c'est ma cousine. Tu l'as connaît?  
  
- Oui, c'est ma meilleur amie, et une des meilleurs élèves, pour ne pas dire LA meilleure élève, à Poudlard... »  
  
Les yeux de Julia s'agrandir de stupeur. Elle n'arivait pas a y croire, c'était impossible! Mais après tout, ça expliquait beaucoup de chose, comme la discrétion et le mystère dont faisait par les parents de celle-ci sur le nom de son école...  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers la maison de Julia, ils devait faire comprendre à la mère de celle-ci que la lettre de Poudlard n'était une plaisenterie de mauvais goût mais une réalité. Il la rétrouvèrent au téléphone, à la recherche d'un coupable. Elle adressa un regard surpris à Harry, elle connaîssait déjà Gaëlle. Puis Julia lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer ses recherches, elle avait elle même faite une découverte assez surprenante. Gaëlle sortit alors un morceaux de parchemin de sa poche et le montra à Mme Granger : c'était sa lettre de Poudlard. Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle l'avait ammené, puis songea qu'elle ne voulait pas se séparer immédiatement de la preuve qu'elle était belle et bien une sorcière. Mme Granger faiilit tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'elle lit ce qui était écris sur le parchemin. « Il semble que tout le monde est victime de cette blague de mauvais goût, dit-elle.  
  
- Non madame, lui dit Gaëlle, Poudlard existe vraiment. La preuve, Harry y retourne pour sa cinquième année à partir de septembre. Mes parents aussi ont suivit leur étude la-bas.  
  
- Vraiment? demanda Mme Granger en regardant Harry, mais comment est-ce possible? J'ai toujours cru que la magie n'existait pas. Un peu plus et vous me révelerez qu'il existe des Dragons, des Géants et des Loups- Garoups...  
  
- En réalité, lui dit Harry, les Dragons n'ont jamais été une légende, j'en est déjà vue plusieurs fois. Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, et aussi le professeur de soins au créature magique, est un demi-géants, et...  
  
- Mon Parain est un Loup-garoup, termina Gaëlle.  
  
- Vous plaisentez? Demandèrent en coeur la mère et la fille  
  
- Pas du tout,répondit harry, si vous voulez je peut vous renseigner sur ce monde avant que vous ne preniez votre déscision.  
  
- J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu ce que vous me dîtes tout les deux soit vrai.  
  
- Maman, si tu ne les croit pas tu n'as qu'à demandez à oncle Max( N/A : faute de savoir son vrai nom), il paraît qu'Hermione aussi est une sorcière! »  
  
Mme Granger avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa stupeur. Elle suivit néanmoin le conseil de sa fille. Elle parla quelques minutes, les adolescent ne sûrent jamais ce qui c'était dit puisque le téléphone était dans une autre pièce, mais lorsque Mme Granger revint, elle était conviencu.  
  
Harry parla de Poudlard, des quatre maison, des créatures magiques, des différentes choses que pouvaient faire un sorcier, du Quidditch, du Chemins de Traverse et de tout ce qui était merveilleux dans les monde de la sorcellerie. Puis soudain ,il prit un air grave. Gaëlle savait précisément ce qu'il allait dire. « Cepandant, il n'y a pas que des avantages à être un sorcier, et c'est pour cette raison que je vous demande de choisir. Tant que vous ne répondrez pas à cette lettre, personne ne pourra savoir que Julia est une sorcière et après plusieurs années ses pouvoirs vont s'éffacer d'eux même.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je refuserais de connaître ce monde merveilleux?  
  
- Et bien tout simplement parce que nous sommes en guerre et que dès que tu entreras dans ce monde tu seras en danger.  
  
- Pourquoi? C'est quel genre de guerre? Demanda Mme Granger.  
  
- Le genre qui n'épargne personne. Bien sûr, il existe certaines familles qui y participent plus que d'autre. Ça fait 26 ans que ça dure et elle ne se termina que par la défaite définitive de l'un des deux camps.  
  
- Quel sont c'est deux camps? Demanda à nouveau Mme Granger.  
  
- Celui de la Magie Blanche contre celui de la Magie Noire. Le but de ses derniers et d'éliminer tous les enfants de Moldu, comme Julia, de cette planête, c'est pour ça qu'elle sera en danger si elle déside d'apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.  
  
- Ils peuvent être en danger même autrement, Harry, lui dit Gaëlle. Peut- être pas maintenant, mais Tom est un Fou psychopathe qui veux tuer tout ceux qui ne juge pas pure. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il prévoit de se suicider après avoir massacrés tout ces innocent, qu'il soit Moldu ou sorcier.  
  
- Tom? Demanda Julia  
  
- Voldemort pour la plupart des sorciers, répondit Harry, ou plutôt Tu-sais- qui, vue qu'il sont rare à ne pas craindre de prononceer son nom. Tom, c'est pour Tom Elvis Jedusor, son vrai nom, mais il le déteste alors...  
  
- Et pourquoi il voudrais se suicider?demanda Mme Granger  
  
- Il veux tuer tout les sorciers d'ascendances Moldu, et ceux qui lui résiste mais ça c'est une autre histoire, répondit Harry. Hors, son propre père était un Moldu...  
  
- Tien, on a eu le même cas lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale, dit Mme Granger, question de purté du sang aussi. Ça ressemble au concepte d'Hitler, et lui non plus ne correspondait pas au critère.  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse réféchir pour prendre la déscision qui vous convient le mieux. Si vous avez d'autre question, je suis sûre qu'Hermione va se faire un plaisir d'y répondre, dit Harry en regardant sa montre. Mais nous, il faut qu'on y aille. Merci de votre acceuille.  
  
- C 'est vous deux qu'on remercie, répondit Julia. Vous nous avez donné l'occasion d'apprendre toute sorte de choses interressantes. »  
  
  
  
Harry et Gaëlle se rétrouvèrent bientôt devant un manoir blanc, dont les facades étaient recouverte d' immences fenêtres, dont certaine était même des vitraux et à l'architecture typique du XIe siècle, mais surtout à l'aspect acceuillant. Ils passèrent la grille qui permettait d'accèder au domaine pour faire face à un paysage enchanteur. Des Haies de Cèdre hautes de plusieurs mètre entourait le terrain où plusieurs arbes centenaire était planté, un étant était visible un peu plus loin entouré de fleur autant de type moldu que magique. On pouvait aussi appercevoir un terrain de Quidditch et un écurie. Parfois, des animaux, fantastique ou non, venait faire un tour dans cet endroit, Le Manoir Griffondor. Cette endroit était un Paradis pour plusieurs. Bien qu'en retrait du reste des habitation de Godric Hollow, les gens du coin venait souvant admirer cette endroit sans voir la magie et en ignorant le nom de ses propriètaires. Harry et Gaëlle ne se vantait pas d'habiter cette endroit merveilleux, pas qu'il n'en était pas fière, au contraire, mais c'était une question de sécurité. James et Lily n'étaient pas de retour, et c'est pour cette raison que Harry ammena sa soeur au terrain de Quidditch après avoir pris son Éclaire de Feu et son vieux Nimbus 2000; il appris à Gaëlle l'art du vol. Au début, la plus jeune des Potter ne voulait pas monter sur cette engin de malheur et supliait son frère de la laisser partir, d'oublier sa prommesse. À cela son frère ce contentait de répondre qu'une promesse était une promesse. C'est en tremblant que Gaëlle enfourcha son balai, tout en ayant en tête toutes les blessures que son père et son frère s'était faite grace à cette chose. Puis, comme son frère lui demanda, elle tappa le sol de son pied et décola. Elle en oublia tout ces soucis, une sensation de bien-être lui parcourant le corp. Harry observa avec un grand sourire les émotions se succèder sur le visage de sa soeur, comme tout les Potter elle avait le vol dans le sang. Il la regarda effectuer différent mouvant et lui demanda d'en faire quelques autres, de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus tout à fait à l'aise, ce qui fut fut relativement long. Puis il sortit un Souafle, la balle la plus contrôlable, et la lança à sa soeur. Elle l'attrappa sans difficulter et lui renvoya. Ils firent ainsi quelques passes de plus en plus difficile. Harry ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en tant que Poursuiveur mais il était un meilleur Attrapeur, et il le sentait. Ensuite, il envoya sa soeur essayer le poste de Gardienne et il devait bien l'avouer, elle était vraiment douer. Elle arrêtait tous ses tires, sans exceptions, même les ruses les plus subtiles. Cepandant, comme il a déjà été mentionner, il n'était pas le meilleur des Poursuiveur et il comptait bien essayer Gaëlle avec quelqu'un qui avait un meilleur nivaux pour ce poste. Si elle continuais comme ça, elle deviendrait la deuxième plus jeune joueuse de Quidditch à Poudlard depuis un siècle, lui étant le premier. Il lui fit remarquer et elle rougit en disant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. On dit que l'une des qualité première de Gaëlle Potter est la modestie...  
  
De retour au manoir, ils ne se privèrent pas d'une bonne douche chaude. Après s'être laver et changer, ils se prirent chacun un livre et s'installèrent dans le salon. Harry était captivé par Le Silence des agniaux et Julia était suivait avec intérêt Une Nuit dans le monde Moldu, de littérature sorcière. Après un certain temps la porte s'ouvrit sur leurs parents. Les deux adultes observèrent un moment la scène amusés puis les sortirent de leur lecture pour leur apprendre cet nouvel pas très agréable : « Les enfants, dit James, pour capter leur attention. Demain vous devrez nous aider à préparer la maison par recevoir des invités.  
  
- Qui? Demanda Gaëlle surprise par le ton peu enjoué de son père  
  
- Ma soeur, répondit Lily sur le même ton que son mari. »  
  
  
  
Lorsque la vie est difficile, Lorsque la peur de perdre un êtrre proche ne ténaille, Les évènements nous rapprochent de ceux que l'on aime, Nous poussent à régler nos différents; De peur de plus jamais pouvoir le faire.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Niark, niark, suite au prochain chapitre! Et vous savez quoi faire pour avoir la suie....3 petits reviews de riendu tout (est-ce que mon espoir est trop grand)  
  
À part ça, désoler pour le temps que j,ai mit à écrire ce chapitre, mais en comptant qu'il est deux fois plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude et que j'ai été moin souvant à la maison c'est dernier temps... et puis mon ordinateur à décider en plein millieux du texte de changer l'espace entre les ligne sans que je puisse le réparer (mémoire insuffisante...) alors si ça à une allure bizard, veuiller me pardonner. Au fait, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut, vous l'aurez bientôt, dès que je l'aurais relu... Au fait je me cherche des correcteurs pour cette fic et le dernier rempart alors si vous êtes interressé, dîtes le moi en me laissant votre e-mail pour que je puisse vous l'envoyer.  
  
Bon, mantenant le défi du chapitre :  
  
Hermione décide de faire un tour dans un librairie Moldu, chose qu'elle n,a pas faite depuis son entré à Poudlard. Quelle est sa réaction lorsqu'elle découvre l'oeuvre d'une certaine J.K Rowling...  
  
Un petit bonus... En faite c,est un défi proposer par une amie et m'a demandé(avec force de menace...) de le mettre pour ce chapitre alors voilà :  
  
Drago et Hermione se retrouve coincer sur une île déserte (qui refuse toute forme de magie) pour un temps indéterminé (asser long tout de même) et doivent se débrouiller sans la magie (Ben oui puisqu'il ne peuvent pas en faire). Drago est contre Voldemort et ça doit finir en love/hate Her/Dray.  
  
Si vous interressé par les défis(ceux- ci ou celui du chapitre précédant) dites moi le dans un review en me précisant lequel et laisser aller votre imagination...  
  
Voilà, maintenant la réponse à vos reviews :  
  
Rose Potter : ma première revieuse, voui....lol.Merci pour les compliment, et oui je mis suis mit à cette nouvelle fic(depuis le temps que je l'avait dans la tête) Alors ce chapitre à répondu à ta question, mais t'en fais pas, on va les voir Remus et Sirius, peut-être pas au prochain chapitre mais très bientôt. J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçu.  
  
Hermione : J'ai mes deux reviews^-^, alors la voilà la suite. J'ai été longue mais elle est venu. Et merci, c'est gentil et oui je continue, surtout que je veux me rendre jusqu'au bout, qu'elle plaise ou non. Sinon merci pour ton review(T'es pas trop faché?) 


	3. Histoire de famille

Auteur : Isly  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède que ce qui est à moi( vous vous en douter n'est- ce pas) bon d'accord, tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez de l'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR le reste est à moi.  
  
Spoilers : 4 premiers Tombes de HP  
  
Rated : G  
  
Genre : General  
  
Attention : Risque d'OOC, et toute référence à Godric Hollow n'est pas forcément réel puisque je n'ai aucune idée de l'allure de cet endroit.  
  
Defi en fin de Chapitre  
  
  
  
Un choix, une vie Chapitre 2 : Histoire de Famille  
  
  
  
Une haine démesuré,  
  
Cache souvant une peur encore plus grande. La peur la plus courante est celle de l'inconnu. Alors s'il suffisait d'apprendre à connaître les autres, Pour que la haine face place au respect...  
  
Harry et Gaëlle avaient souvant entendu parler de Pétunia, la soeur de leur mère, et de son mari. Cette famille de Moldus considérait les sorciers de la même manière que certains sorciers de sang pur, particulièrement ceux qui soutenaient Voldemort, considèrait les Moldus. C'set fou ce que faire l'ironie parfois, si semblable et pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre. Ils comprenaient en quoi leur visite était une mauvaise nouvelle. Les deux enfants Potter n'avaient jamais rencontré les membres de cette partie de leur famille et ne souhaitaient véritablement pas. Cepandant, ils savaient que si cette famille avait été invité au manoir c'était pour une bonne raison et tout les deux aidèrent leur parents à tout préparer.  
  
  
  
Loin de là, dans une grande maison d'un de ces quartiers riches moldus une autre famille s'affairait. Il n'y pas longtemps ils avaient reçu une lettre étrange par la poste et avait décidé d'y répondre. Pétunia se demandait encore comment elle avait pu accepter l'offre de sa soeur , cell qu'elle avait renié depuis des années. Mais après tout c'était sûrement pour pouvoir ce moquer de la cabane qui devait lui servir de maison( car il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, non?) et exposer sa richesse et la réussite de son époux. Quoi qu'il en soit elle devait expliquer à ses enfants l'anormalité de sa soeur, bien qu'il lui en couta de le faire, et toute les règles de sécurité qu'ils devraient respecter lorsqu'ils seraient là-bas. Entre autre, il ne devait jamais tourner le dos à ses gens, ne manger qu'après que l'un d'eux l'ai fait,(non pas par respect, mais pour s'assurer que la nourriture n'était pas dangereuse) toujours getter leur moindre geste et s'éloigner si leur mains s'approchait trop de ce morceaux de bois qu'ils nommait baguette et bien d'autres encore. On ne pouvait faire pas confiance à ses gens. Lorsqu'elle eu finit ses expliquations elle regarda avec fièreté ses deux enfants. Il y avait Dudley, son fils, l'aîné. Elle le jugeait grand et fort, sans doute le plus belle homme d'Angleterre, bien qu'il soit en réalité assez semblable à un énorme ballon qu'on aurait doté de bras, de jambes et d'une tête d'où pendait au moin 12 énormes plis et qu'il faisait fuire l'ensemble de la gente féminine. Il était tellement gros que l'on avait du mal à comprendre comment il réussisait encore à marcher. Ce jeune homme que beaucoup regardait avec dégout avait récemment eu ses 15 ans. Les autres adolescent s'accordaient à dire que c'était une grosse brute sans une once de cervelle. Ensuite il y avait Ann (N/A : je n'ai rien contre les Ann, mais il fallait que je bien que je lui trouve un nom) sa fille cadette. Pétunia la voyait belle, gentille et gracieuse, ainsi que tout ce qui pourrait plaire au garçon, mais encore là elle était loin de la vérité. Ann était petite et grâce, bien que sur ce sujets elle n'égale pas son frère. Elle avait le long cou et les cheveux blond de sa mère, ainsi elle aurait put parraître jolie si elle n'était pas si semblable à son père(et par la même occasion à sa tante marge) ce qui lui enlevait toute féminité, il ne lui manquait plus que la moustache. De plus elle se maquillait tellement que ça en devenait affreux. Elle était prétentieuse et méprisante, très peu de gens l'appréciait véritablement. Son mari Vernon était au travail, elle le trouvait parfait, normal. Mais Mr Dursley était en réalité un homme massif à la moustache abondante qui crétiquait tout ce qui bougeat(excepté sa0famile) et exécrait tout ceux qu'il jugeait anormal. Quelqu'un lui avait-il dit que comme chaque être humain était diférent, la normalité n'existe pas? Et enfin il y avait elle, Pétunia. Elle se décrivait comme une personne d'un naturel curieux, sympathique et qui aimait la propreté. D'autre vous dirait qu'elle aimait passer son temps à espionner ses voisins, qu'il était simple de savoir si ele vous aimait ou non(ce qui était beaucoup plus fréquant) et qu'elle était une véritable maniaque de la propreté. Tel était la famille des Dursley, tout ce qu'il y avait de différent des Potter, et il aurait été fier de l'entendre...  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, on pouvait observer une scène étrange dans le jardin du manoir Griffondor. Le père et le fils étaient dans assis à mêmme le sol et tandis que Harry semblait méditer, son père veillait à son coté en murmurant de temps en temps des formules de consentration. Depuis trois ans, cette scène se répétait régulièrement car Harry apprenait à devenir un Animagus, comme tout ses ancêtre savant lui et comme le commencerais Gaëlle l'année prochaine. Voilà une autre caractéristique des Potter, bien que cette tradition remonte plutôt au nom de Griffondor donc Harry était le nouvel héritier, avec tout les pouvoirs qui venaient avec. C'était d'ailleurs Godric Grifondor qui avait été le premier animagi d'une très longue ligné, il se transformait en lion. Gaëlle prendrait la place d'Harry dans sa lutte contre les ténébre s'il lui arrivait malheur et elle commençait déjà à s'entrainer, comme elle le faisait maintenant avec sa mère. La première étape qu'il devait aprendre c'était de faire de la magie sans baguette, avant même d'en possèder une. En faite c'était à cette époque que c'était le plus facile à apprendre, il suffisait de contôler ses pouvoirs pour que, sans formule ni baguette, la magie accidentelle n'en soit plus. Quoi qu'il en soit ça faisait trois ans que Harry connaissait la forme Animagus qu'il prendrait lorsqu'il franchirait cette étape et ça faisait autant de temps qu'il refusait d'en dévoiler l'identité à quiconque. Il préfèrait leur laisser la surprise. Il se concentrait sur cet animal dont il avait encore du mal à croire en lla véritable identité, que c'était précisément lui qui le représentait le mieux. Il s'en sentait tellement proche maintenant, sentait sa puissance , son courage, sa dignité, sa noblesse d'âme. Il ressentit une étrange chaleur le parcourir, alors que James observait cette aura doré qui venait d'entourer le corps de son fils. Il stoppa ces formules et Harry sortit lentement de sa consentration avec le même air de fièreté et d'admiration qu'il affichait à chaque fin d'entraînment. Son père le regarda, sourire en coin, et lui dit : « Tu y es presque, la prochaine fois ce sera ta première transformation. Alors maintenant peut-être que tu pourrais me donner le nom de l'animal qui est en toi...  
  
- Non! répondit calmement son fils  
  
- Mais voyons Harry, ça fait trois ans que tu nous le cache et ce n'est certainement pas de honte vu la tête que tu fais après chaques séances d'entraînements.  
  
- Je n'ai pas honte, au contraire. Mais je veux garder la surprise.  
  
- Une semaine de plus ou de moins...  
  
- Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas. »  
  
C'était là la stricte vérité, incontournable et incontrôlable car Harry deviendrais un Animagus Fantastique, ce qui témoignait encore davantage de la puissance du jeune sorcier puisque seul les sorciers qui possédaient des pouvoirs équivalents à ceux de l'animal pouvaient en prendre la forme. Mais le plus incroyable était que l'identité de de l'animal en question était en fait le plus puissant qui puissent exister dans ce monde.  
  
Le reste de la journée fut consacré à la préparation du manoir pour recevoir la soeur de Lily. La tâche fut longue et pénible car leur maison, bien que possèdant plusieur appareil de tecnologie moldu, était typiquement sorcière et certains accessoires pouvaient même effrayer un moldu non- averti, comme la salle d'entaînement magique qu'il avait fermé à coup de plusieurs sorts. Et puis il y avait une aile au manoir où il ne se pratiquait aucune magie et où tout ce qui s'y trouvait avait été crée ou fabriquer par les humains sans pouvoir magique. C'est là qu'il logerais leurs invitée si tout se passait comme Lily et Dumbldore le croyaient. Puis il y avait le souper à préparer, et pas question de servir du dragon ou quelquechose dans ce genre. Ils s'activèrent pendant plusieurs heures et à 15 heures tout était prêt.  
  
  
  
Une voiture flambant neuve s'engangea sur une rue calme de Godric Hollow, passant tantôt devant des maisons dont la construction datait d'il y a plusieurs siècle, tantôt devant des habitations plus moderne. Les passagers vérifiaient chaques adresse, cherchant la bonne. Bientôt les maisons s'espacèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'au moment au ils ne virent plus la suivante. Un homme corpulant se tourna vers la femme maigre qu'était son épouse et lui dit : « Ils ne t'ont pas donné la bonne adresse, il n'y aucune maison ici. Ces gens ne doivent même pas savoir comment on retrouve la maison des gens normaux.  
  
- Tu as raison mon chéri, lui répondit sa femme. Ou alors il vivent dans une misérable cabane dans cette forêt. On peut s'attendre à tout de la part... »  
  
Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. Pétunia venait d'apercevoir le toit d'une demeure qui prometteit d'être magnifique. Elle n'allait pas ratté ce spectacle, elle qui rêvait de vivre dans un manoir depuis qu'elle était toute petite... Et si elle avait la moidre chance d'observer une de ces construction majestueuse, elle ne la manquerais pas. Par le grillage elle vit cet endroit à n'en couper le soulfe, à en faire rêver plus d'un. Elle jetta un regard vers l'adresse, par pur curieusité mais aussi à cause du mécanisme qu'elle adopté depuis quelques minutes... Elle manqua de s'en étouffer, les chiffres étaient les mêmes que sur le bout de papier qu'elle tenait à la main. « Au mon dieu, Vernon, c'est ici!  
  
- Voyons ne soit pas ridicule, répliqua l'interpellé, ces gens n'ont pas les moyens de se payer ce genre de maison.  
  
- Mais regarde l'adresse. »  
  
Il le fit et faillit perdre le contôle de sa voiture. Alors, prudemment il s'engagea dans l'entré. Le grillage s'ouvrit sans bruit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune caméra ni aucun mécanisme de ce genre, c'est comme si elle c'était ouverte par magie... et c'était sans doute le cas. Puis quelques secondes plus tard ils eurent la confirmation qu'ils étaient au bon endroit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Lily Potter.  
  
  
  
À l'intérieur du manoir, alors que cette famille si peu ordinaire finissait de se préparer, les ondes magique se troublèrent légèrement. Les Dursley étaient arrivé. Lily poussa un léger soupir de résignation et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par son mari et ces deux enfants. Pétunia et Vernon sortait de leur voiture, bientôt immiter par deux enfants qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un. La jeune femme se força à sourire et alla rejoindre sa soeur. Elle lui souhaita la bienvenue, lui présenta sa famille, attendit que celle-ci fasse de même mais c'était peine perdu. Pétunia ne lui adressa pas le moindre sourire et resta aussi muette qu'une tombe. Elle semblait détester encore plus sa soeur. On pouvait facilement lire la jalousie dans son regard. Le reste de la famile Dursley s'exprimait différament. Ann regardait les robes du mari et du fils de Lily avec un dégoût évident tandis que James lui adressait son sourire de Maraudeur parfaitement imité par Harry. C'en était déroutant. Mais cette similitude n'était pas présente que chez les Potter, car Vernon et Dudley jetait exactement le même regard méprisant sur leur hôte. Leurs pensées étaient facile à deviner, comment Dieu avait put permettre la création de tel être étrange et si peu normal. Plus les secondes passaient, plus la tension montait et comme d'habitude c'est Lily qui règla le problème en invitant tout le monde à entrer. Ils passèrent au salon, un silence pesant reignait. Une main se tendit vers un pot de bonbon qui normalement n'avait rien à faire là, pour ce saisir d'une friandise emballé dans un papier aux couleurs vivent. Dudley déballa la sucrerie et alla la porter à sa bouche, ignorant le conseil que lui avait donné sa mère la veille. Ça aurait pu lui faire passer à jamais le goût de manger tout ce qui lui passait par la main si celle d'une autre ne l'aurais pas arrêter dans son geste. « Attend Dudley, lui dit calmement Lily, je ne crois pas que appréciera ces bonbons. Harry, je peux savoir ce que les Pralines Longues Langues des jumeaux font ici.  
  
- J'en sais rien, répondit l'interpellé.  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Non vraiment, je les ai cherché toute la journée pour les mettre hors de porté d'imprudant, mais je ne les ai pas trouver. En fait je les réservais pour faire passer le goût au Serpentard de voler les friandises des premières années. Je suis sûr que Gaëlle serait d'accord pour m'aider... Et d'aileurs, j'ai beau avoir récolter quelques retenus plutôt dissuasive, ce n'est pas moi le farceur de la famille. Je ne suis pas un Maraudeur...  
  
- James, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense.  
  
- Que ton fils est vraiment doué. Piègé aussi facilement son père qui lui n'a pratiquement jamais eu de retenu, faute de peuve. Et puis j'avais trouvé ces farces assez intéressantes et j'avais le goût de savoir quel était leur effets.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'a demander à Rogue, il a été victime de la plupart des essais des jumeaux. Pas que j'approuve surtout quand on connaît son rôle pour la résistance... et en plus ça lui a donné l'occasion de détester encore plus les Griffondors...  
  
- Vraiment? Ils ont vraiment fait ça à un professeur!? S'exclamèrent en coeur le couple sorcier »  
  
Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête pendant que les Dursley semblaient complètement perdu. Lily remplaça les Pralines Longues Langues par tout un assortiment de confisseries sorcières et moldu en conseillant de ne pas trop en manger s' il voulait avoir faim pour le souper et ne pas être malade. Cette fois Dudley ne prit que ce qui lui était totalement famillier (la discusion précédante l'avait quelque peu térifier) et seulement aprèsavoir vu son cousin ou sa cousine y goûté. L'atmosphère n'était pas tellement à la fête, et la tension continuait à monter malgrès les efforts évident de Lily pour la diminuer. Comment avait-il put en arriver là?  
  
  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, hôtes et invité étaient assis à table, mangeant le délicieux repas qu'avait préparé Lily. Un silence de mort règnait dans la pièce, troublé seulement par le tic tac de l'horloge et le bruit qui accompagnait innivitablement un repas. La femme de la maison avait renoncé à attreprendre toute discussion lorsque sa soeur l'avait ouvertement insulté. Des regards de haine pure s'échangeaient entre les deux familles. Tout aurait pu très mal tourné si à ce moment-là n'était pas entré un magnifique oiseau au plumage rouge et or, une lettre attaché à la patte. Le phénix alla se pauser devant James, lui montrant sa patte et poussa une note apppaisante. James lit la lettre, après l'avoir détachéde de lapatte de Fumsec et l'avoir ouverte. Son visage devient alors plus grave mais aussi il exprimait un certain soulagement. « C'est Albus, dit- il, il a repéré une activité Mangemorte chez vous, Dursley.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que une activité mange- motte, répondit avec véhémence le Dursley en question.  
  
- Pas mange-motte, MANGEMORTE, pour désigner ce que font les Mangemort, de méchants sorciers qui rampe aux pieds du dernier héritié de Serpentard et qui s'amuse à tuer tout ce qui bouge, en particulier lorsque leur cible n'a aucun moyen de défense. Vous pouvez vous compter chanceux que Lily ai prie tout les moyens innimaginable pour vous éloigner de chez vous aujourd'hui et s'assurer que vous n'y retourniez pas avant que tout danger soit écarté!  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve de la véracité de vos propos, monsieur. Qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens tordus comme vous.  
  
- Et bien allez vérifier! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre lorsque vous vous retrouverez six pieds sous terre, que vous leur ayez dit ou non ce qu'il voullait savoir, parce que vous n'avez pas écouté nos avertissements.  
  
- Ce n'est pas une preuve.  
  
- Et que voudriez-vous que l'on vous montre, intervient calmement Harry. Peut-être que si on regardait les nouvelles et que pouriez voir par vous même la Marque des Ténèbre au dessus de...  
  
- La Marque des Ténèbres, l'interrompit Dudley avec mépris. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce trucs?  
  
- Le signe d'identification de Tom, ou Voldemort, répondit Gaëlle tout aussi calmement que son frère. Une tête de mort verte qui flotte dans les aires, un serpnt rouge sort de sa bouche. Curieusement elle est toujours assosier à un crime étrange où on ne retrouve jamais la cause de la mort. Je suis sûre que vous en avez déjà entendu parlé....  
  
- Vous savez ce qu'est cette chose, dit Ann avec dédain. Même les spécialistes n'ont pas pu identifier les cause de son apparition ni comment ces crimes ont été commis.  
  
- La réponse est simple tant qu'on sais que c'est possible, reprit James. Deux sorts, tous les deux illégaux dont un qui est même dit Impardonnable. Donnez à un fou aux idées meurtrières des pouvoirs magiques suffisament grands et c'est suffisant pour plonger ce monde dans les ténèbres.  
  
-Vous êtes tous des fous, cracha Pétunia. Tous! Autant que vous êtres! Vous nous révélez enfin votre vrai visage. Il n'y a que des êtres comme vous qui pussiez commettre de tels actes.  
  
- Tu ne comprends donc rien, explosa sa soeur. Depuis des années nous nous battons pour vous protèger, vous et tout les autres Moldu. Nous risquons nos vie pour sauver les votres et ça fait de nous les cibles prioritaires! Même nos enfants sont obligé de participer à cette guerre, contre leur gré, car Voldemort veux les tuer avant qu'ils ne soient trop puissants. Et après tu oses venir me dire que les sorciers sont tous des meurtriers qui devrait rotir en ENFER. Et d'ailleur dois-je vraiment te rapeller que ceux que tu appelles les gens normal commette des crimes aussi horrible. Viendrais-tu me dire que ce n'est pas la même chose, que ces gens ont des trouble psychologique? C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE! La seule différence qu'il y a entre eux et Volde mort c'est leur moyen de tuer! J'ai tout fait pour que tu reste en vie, ignorante de cette guere, en paix aussi longtemps que possible. J'ai tout fait pour que tu finnissent par accepter nos différences, mais toi tu ne fais que me jeter, me traiter de monstre, me regarder comme si j'était le plus dégoutant de tout les rats. MALGRÈS TOUT TU N'AS JAMAIS CESSÉ D'ÊTRE MA SOEUR ET JE T'AIMAIS EN TANT QUE TEL. Je vient de te sauver la vie et tu me crache au visage! N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour les sentiments des autres. Ne me parles plus jamais des miens comme des êtres immondes qui ne mérite pas de vivrent. TU AS COMPRIS?»  
  
Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Il était rare de voir Lily Potter en colère, mais lorsque ça arrivait, peut de gens en restait neutre, elle était terrible. Mais cette fois était encore davantage impressionnante puisque la tristesse et la déception ce mêlait à la rage. La réponse à la question de Lily ne vient jamais, alors cette dernière quitta la cuisine sans plus aucune parole. Quelques instants plus tard elle fut immité par les autes.  
  
  
  
James poussa la porte qui menait à sa chambre pour retrouver une Lily sur le point de pleurer. Il s'approcha doucement de sa femme et la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Lily se laissa aller dans l'étreinte que lui portait son mari et cessa de résister contre les larmes qui menacer de couler depuis longtemps déjà. « Oh! James, j'en ai assé! J'ai enduré ça pendant des années et au moment où je lui sauve la vie elle s'y remets. Je ne tiendrai pas tout ce temps!  
  
- Chut! Ma petite fleur, tu es courageuse et forte, tu sauras résister. Elle ne recommencera pas, sinon elle aura affaire à moi...  
  
- Comment a-t-elle put insulter la résistance, l'Orde du Phoénix. Comment a- t-elle put dire des choses pareillse.  
  
- Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, voilà tout. Je crois que tu lui as fait ravaler sa langue ma chérie.  
  
- James?  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu mis ses Pralines Longues Langues dans le salon? Tu voulais vraiment qu'ils perdent touts confiance en nous.  
  
- Pas du tout! D'abord parce qu'il n'avait déjà aucune confiance en nous et deuxièmement parce que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que ça change. Tu vois, je savais précisément que mon fils et ma femme sont très observateur et qu'il sont suffisament honnête et rapide pour tout arrêter avant que ça ne dégénèrent. Ce garçon n'aurait jamais mangé ce bonbon quoi qu'il arrive, j'y aurait moi-même mis fin s'il l'aurait fallu. Et voyant que l'on veut les empêcher de manger quelque chose de dangereux ils auront davantage confiance en nous.  
  
- Tu es un homme tordu James Potter, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime! »  
  
Les deux amants échangèrent un doux baiser avant de s'étendre dans leur lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Pendant ce temps Harry avait été chargé de conduire leurs invités à leur chambres. Il le fit en silence et se dirigea vers l'endroit où généralement sa famille se réunissait lorsqu'elle voulait se détendre et oublier provisoirement tout leurs problèmes. Il ne leur fit pas visiter, disant qu'il aurait emplemment le temps le lendemain et qu'ils ne devaient pas sn faire car tout était normal dans cette aile. Il ne prolongea pas l'entretien et l'adolescent fit simplement savoir qu'il y a avait des vêtement non sorcier dans leur garde-robe. Il monta se coucher, exténué par sa journée.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin Gaëlle fut tiré de son lit par la délicieuse odeur dudéjeuné que sa mère devait certainement préparé. Elle s'étira comme un chat avant de quitté ses couvertures. Elle se dirigea vers son garde-robe et chosit une robe de couleur etde texure semblable à la brume matinale. Elle aimait beaucoup ce vêtement typiquement sorcier qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Après s'être vêtu, la plus jeune enfant des Potter quitta sa chambre pour descendre rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude son père et son frère était déjà présent, par contre elle ne trouva aucune trace des Dursley. Après quelques minutes, ceux-ci arrivèrent vêtu des mêmes vêtements que la veille. Gaëlle leur jeta un regar interlogué qui ne reçu comme réponse qu'un regard noir. Cependant elle ne se gêna pas pour leur dire ce qu'elle pensait . « Vous savez, les vêtement dans les gardes- robes sont pour vous. Ils ne sont ni ensorcellé ni de mauvais goût. Il y en a même pour touit les styles. Faut pas vous gêner...  
  
- Gaëlle, la coupa sa mère.  
  
- Mais maman on ne sait pas combien de temps ces Mangemort vont rester à leur porte, ils ne vomt pas garder les mêmes vêtements tous ce temps!  
  
- Si c'est ce qu'ils veulent on ne va pas leur en empêcher, dit sagement James. Quoique...  
  
- James!  
  
- Désolé Lily-flower! »  
  
Et l'homme s'approccha de sa femme pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou, histoire de se faire pardonner. « J'espère que vous vous trouverez de quoi vous changer les idées, continua Cornedrue à l'adresse des Dursley, bien qu'il n'y ai rien pour vous ennuyer ici. Parce que pendant la journée j'amène les enfants acheter leurs fornitures scolaires et Lily risque d'être très occupé...  
  
- Vous allez magasiner? l'nterrompit Ann  
  
- Oui, répondit Gaëlle, mais je ne croit pas que le Chemin de Traverse t'interesse. Tu es beaucoup trop terre-à-terre pour ça. Et puis je ne crois pas que ta mère te laisserais venir sur une rue exclusivement sorcière, ni qu'elle accepte de te laissé seule avec nous. Elle aurait trop peur que tu subisses notre mauvaise infuence. N'est-ce pas Tante Pétunia.  
  
- Tu lis dans mes pensés. »  
  
Le déjeuné se termina sans autres incidents, surtout du au fait qu'il se termina dans un silence total. Ensuite James et ses deux enfants prirent la poudre de cheminette avant de disparaître pour le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
  
  
Ils attérirent tout trois dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, l'un après l'autre, et il traversèrent le pub bondé pour se rendre dans la cour arrière. Il s'appercûrent rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, une autre famille s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la porte qui menait sur le chemin de traverse. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise rencontre, ni pour Harry, ni pour Gaëlle... « Bonjour 'mione, dit Harry à la jeune adolescente qui accompagnait son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine.  
  
- Salut Harry, répondit la conscernée. Tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a beaucoup de coïncidence ces temps-çi.  
  
- Toi aussi tu as remarqué... Bonjour Mr et Mrs Granger, à toi aussi Julia.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, lui répondit Mrs Granger.  
  
- À ce que je vois, commença Gaëlle, tu as décidé de développer tes pouvoirs Julia. C'est vraiment super!  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas importuné, coupa James,son sourrir de Maraudeur jouant sur ses lèvres, mais je crois que tout le monde ici est venu pour traverser ce mur... Alors autant le faire tout de suite, vous continurez vos conversations de l'autre côté. À qui l'honneur?  
  
- Je crois que je peux le faire, répondit Hermione. »  
  
Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota un endroit précis sur le mur avec celle- ci. C'est alors que sous les regards étonnés des trois autres membre de sa famille que le mur s'ouvrit jusqu'à former un arche parfait. La jeune adolescente invita son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine à passé, bientôt suivit par les trois Potter. Elle dit, enthousiasme :« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse... »  
  
  
  
Au manoir Griffondor les choses semblaient se compliquer. Vernon Dursley s'était mit dans la tête de critiquer tout ce qu'il voyait, ces choses si peu normal, tellement étrange. Au bout de quelques minutes Lily se tana et l'interrompit calmement : « Vernon Dursley, tes pensées phylosophique sur les accessoires du monde de la sorcellerie, il n'y que toi que ça interesse, alors cesse de gaspier ta salive là-dessus d'accord. J'aime ma maison comme elle est et je n'y changerai rien, peu importe ce que tu vas dire.  
  
- Je ne comprend pas, dit Ann, ce que vous voulez dire par sorcellerie. Maman tu nous a toujours dit que ce genre de choses n'exiaient pas et là parce que ta soeur, dont on ignorait l'existance jusqu'à présent, son mari et ses enfant son bizarre et parle de ça comme d'une chose réelle, tout d'un coup ça existe... Je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas possible.  
  
- Je vois que tu as conviencu tes enfants de l'innexistance du monde de la magie Pétunia, dit Lily en regarda tour à tour Ann qui semblait si perdu qu'elle était au bord de l'hystérie et Dydley, son énorme viasage déformé par la concentration alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce que sa soeur venait de dire. De quoi as-tu peur?  
  
- Je n'ai pas peur, répondit Pétunia avec véhémence.  
  
- Si tu le dit, répliqua Lily pas convaicu du tout. Et toi Vernon.  
  
- Je ne vois pas de QUOI je pourais avoir peur. »  
  
Lily leur fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et sortit sa baguette. Au même instant Pétunia poussait un crie d'horreur et Vernon tenta de cacher ses enfants derrière son dos, alors que lui même avait blêmit et tremblait de tout ses membres.  
  
« De ça, dit Lily. De cet objet qui est essentiel à un sorcier. Un objet qui peut faire bien des choses, bonnesou mausaises, dépendant des intentions de son utilisateur. Vous avez peur de l'objet qui représente les sorciers, donc vous avez peur des sorciers eux-même. Mais en réalité, votre véritable phobie vient du fait que vous n'y connaissez rien.... »  
  
  
  
Leur premiere étape était la banque Gringotts. C'était innévitable, tout sorcier qui se respecte et qui doit faire des achats devait passer par la banque des sorciers. Pour les Granger il s'agissait d'échanger leur argent Moldu en argent Sorcier, pour les Potter il fallait aller piger dans le coffre familliale. Pour les uns ou pour les autres il fallait passer devant les Goblins. Les enfants et les parents avait discuté jusqu'au moment où ils durent se séparer. C'est ainsi que Harry appris que son amie était la nouvelle Préfète de Griffondor. Il l'avait félicité et avait demandé comment avait réagit Ron. D'après Hermione, il ne l'avait pas trop mal prit, puisqu'elle avait promis qu'elle ne serais pas comme Percy. Harry se doutait qu'elle avait prit d'autre moyen pour mieux se faire entendre mais préfèrait ne pas connaître les détails. En effet depuis bientôt deux mois Ron et Hermione formait un couple et depuis ce temps les disputes entre les deux interressés avait considérablement diminué.  
  
Après avoir récolté ou échangé l'argent nécessaires, les deux familles se retrouvèrent devant l'édfice, où il s'était donné rendez-vous. Leur prochaine étape était celle du magasin d'Ollivander .  
  
  
  
Lily rengea sa baguette, mais ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle prononça une formule inconpréhensible pour les Dursley et comme par magie, en fait par magie, un livre arriva dans sa main. «Comme vous pouvez maintenant le constater, continua Lily, certain sorcier n'ont pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. Nos pouvoirs sont en nous, non pas dans cet objet. Si l'un de vous essayerait de lancer un sort avec ma bagette, il ne se produrait rien.  
  
- Raison de plus pour éviter les gens comme toi, répliqua sa soeur.  
  
- La haine est un sentiment redoutable qui cache souvant une peur encore plus grande. Apprenez à connaitre cette peur et la haine disparaîtra. Écoute moi bien Pétunia, j'ignore combien de temps vous devrez rester ici et cette perspective ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. Alors si on veut que tout le monde sorte vivant de cette mésaventure alors autant changer de comportement. Alors je te propose cecii : ou tu me laisse vous apprendre à connaître les sorciers et vous faire réaliser que nous sommes aussi humain que vous ou vous restez terrer dans l'aile moldu pendant tout votre séjour dans la crainte que nous vous fassions subir un quelquonque sort dont vous ignorer l'existance alors que rien n'arrivera. Tu m'appeleras quand vous aurez pris votre déscision. »  
  
Sur ce Lily quitta la pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations.  
  
  
  
Le groupe formé par les familles Granger et Potter entra dans la petite boutique encombré qu'était le magasin de baguette. Ils n'eurent pas a atttendre longtemps avant qu'Ollivander vienne les voir. « Ah! Mademoiselle Potter, j'attendait votre visite avec impatience. Les membres votre famille à l'habitude d'être des clients plutôt difficile et chaque baguette que je vend aux Potter à un petit quelque chose de spécial. Mais je vois que vous ammener de la famille Miss Granger, quels liens ont-ils avec vous?  
  
- Mon oncle, ma tante et ma cousine, Julia, qui vient de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard.  
  
- Ils semblent que les pouvoirs magiques se révèlent de ce côtée. Ils ne serait pas surprenant que tout les Gtranger de votre génération soit des sorciers et qu'une nouvelle branche soit née. Mais voyons pour les baguettes. Commençons par vous Miss Granger, ce sera sans doute moin long. »  
  
Le sorcier sortit un ruban à mesurer qui commença son travail habituel, comme il l'avait déjà fait pour Harry, Hermione et même James.Après quelques minute le ruban tomba tout seul et Ollivandeur alla choisir une baguette parmis tant d'autres. « Voyons celle-ci. 22,3 centimètre, bois de pommier, avec une ventricule de dragon à l'intérieur. Tient bien dans la main, idéal pour les sortillèges de déplacement. Agitez-la un peu. »  
  
Julia s'exécuta et presque aussiôt des palliettes vertes et rouges s'échapèrent de la baguette. « Très bien, le choix à été facile. Cette baguette vous a choisit, alors elle vous convient parfaitement, tâchez d'en prendre soin. À vous maintenant Miss Potter. »  
  
Les mesures de Gaëlle furent prises de la même manière que celle de Julia. Ollivander lui tendis une baguette, ésitant légèrent. « 18 centimètres, bois de rosier, crin de licorne. Flexible et idéale pour les métamorphoses, agitez-la un peu. »  
  
Elle s'éxécuta, rien ne se produisit. Ollivander lui arracha des mains et lui en tendis une autre. « 21 centimètre, bois de châtaignier, ventricule de dragon. Solide et très bonne pour les sort d'attaque. Allez-y. »  
  
Toujours rien. Le même manège se répéta pendant plusieurs minutes. Gaëlle avait eu l'impression d'avoir essayé toute les baguettse du magasin quand Ollivander sembla avoir un éclair de génie. Il s'excusa et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard en tenant une boîte comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Il l'ouvrit et tendis la baguette à l'adolescente sans donner d'expliquation et tremblant d'excitation. Gaëlle l'agita et des étincelles blaches et or sortirent de la baguette. Ollivandeur sembla être aux anges. « Monssieur Ollivandeur, dit doncement James, cette baguette, qu'à-t-elle de spéciale?  
  
- Il semble que vos deux enfants aient des prédisposition pour les phénix qui sorte de l'ordinaire, monsieur Potter. Cette baguette est l'harmonie parfaite de 25 centimètre de bois de sorbier et d'une plume de phénix albinos, animal unique et considéré comme le plus pur de tous. Bien qu'elle soit la meilleure en qualité pour les duels il est impossible de tirer un sort de magie noir de cette merveille. Il m'a été difficile de lui trouvé un propriètaire et évidement cette baguette convient parfaitement à une Potter. Je crois que vous ne pourez pas vous écarter de la voie de la lumière jeune fille. »  
  
Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Harry repensait à sa propre baguette qui, elle aussi contenait une plume de phénix. Ce phénix avait fornit deux plume au fabriquant de baguette. Une avait servit à la conception de sa baguette et l'autre à celle de Voldemort. Il ne le regrette pas, loin de là. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs sauvé la vie il y a avait à peine deux mois Après avoir payé les objets magiques le groupe sortit pour acheter le reste de leur matériel.  
  
  
  
Lily était maintenant dans la cour, faisant le vide de son esprit et le rapprocha de celui de la nature. Elle repoussait les vision qui voulait s'immincer dans sa tête, particulièrement quand elle était dans cette état- là et en appella à la nature. Tout les membre de la famille Potter avait quelque chose de particulier. James et Harry était les héritiers de Godric Griffondor, et Gaëlle en était la descendante. Cette dernière était la pureté incarné. Lily se rappelait de sa naissance particulière...  
  
Flash back  
  
James et Harry, qui venait avait tout juste 4 ans, étaient à ses côtés lorsque la petite fille qu'ils attendaient depuis neuf mois apparaîssait. Il avait fallu plusieurs heures d'effort à Lily avant de pouvoir tenir la petite Gaëlle dans ses bras. Elle avait à peine pleuré, juste le temps de signaler que tout allait bien et qu'elle avait ressentit le choc de son arrivé dans le monde immense des hommes. Elle était magifique, sa peau était couleur de crème et non craimoisie comme celle de tout les nouveaux- nées et ses immence yeux bleu-gris s'ouvraient déja sur le monde, regardant rapidement sa famille avait de boire pour la première fois au sein de sa mère. Elle était déjà étrange pour un bébé nouveau née, mais en parfaite santé. Ce ne fut que lorsque les médicomages et les infirmières quittèrent la pièce que l'événement qui changeraient à jamais la vie de Lily et du reste de la famille se produisit. Une lumière d'une blancheur douche et pure se répandit dans la pièce puis Il apparut. Un homme dont ils ne peurent voir le visage mais dont les immence ailes blanches étaient plus qu'apparente. Il s'approcha de la mère et du bébé qu'elle tenait près de son coeur, passa sa main fine sur le front de Gaëlle et murmura d'une voix trop pure pour être humaine : « Veillez sur ce peit ange, elle aidera son frère à lutter contre les ténèbres de ce monde »  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
Puis il y avait James. Il n'était ni Auror, ni sorcier-gerrier, ni mage de guerre, ni duelliste et ni héro, mais un mélange de tout ça. Il était puissant, il n'avait jamais perdu de duel, sauf peut-être contre son grand-père, Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort voulait l'éliminer mais ne le pouvait pas, les force de son adversaire était trop grande. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul moment dans la vie de James où celui-ci avait été plus vulnérable face à Voldemort, c'était dans le mois qui avait suivit la pratique du sortillège de Fidelitas car le sort avait ulilisé plus de la moitié de ses pouvoirs et il avait fallu du temps au socier avant de récupéré. Heureusement Sirius ne les aurait jamais trahis. James était peut-être suffisament puissant pour résister à Voldemort et ne pas être tué par le mage noir mais il ne l'était pas suffisament pour l'éliminer. C'était Harry qui aurait bientôt les pouvoir pour. Élu pour combattre les ténébres. Tant de puissance et d'espoir placé dans un adolescent qui aurait du s'affirmer être comme les autres. Heureusement peu de gens était au courant, et le jeune hériter de Griffondor pouvait encore rester annonyme. Il avait certain dondont il ne voulait pas mais qui lui servait à combattre son ennemi. Puis il y avait elle, Lily Potter. Elle avait tout d'abord un don très puissant de Claire-voyanse, sensibilité, appellez le comme vous voulez. Un don qu'elle avait transmis à ses deux enfants. Mais ce n'était pas tout, elle était aussi sorci-druide, une sorcière rallier à la nature. Elle savait communiquer avec les animaux, pouvait entendre les murmures de la flore et s'avait interpretter les signes des éléments. Elle n'avait pa besoin de devenir animagus car elle pouvait prendre la forme de l'animal qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Elle savait utilisé la nature pour se protèger et attaquer. Puis, finallement, elle contrôlait parfaitement la magie sans baguette. En faite elle avait apris à contôler ainsi ses pouvoir bien avant de savoir qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle aussi apportait une aide précieuse à la résistance.  
  
L'arrivée de sa soeur la sortit de ses réflexions et de se concentrarion. Elle semblait craintive, sur ses gardes. »Nous avons pris notre décision... »  
  
  
  
Après avoir acheté tout le matériel nécessaire à leur année scolaire, le groupe se dirigea vers la ménagerie magique. Gaëlle et Julia voulait toutes les deux un animal qu'elle pourait ammener à Poudlard. Les parents avaient accepté et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils entraient présentement dans le magasin le plus bruyant du Chemin de Traverse. Le nombre de sortes d'animaux vendu à cet endroit avait encore augmenté cette année. Pendant qu'il passait devant la viterine d'où l'on voyait diverse serpents Harry se tut, s'arangeant pour ne rien dire alors que les différente phrase que pronnoçaient les reptilesqui discutaient entre eux parvenait à ses oreilles. En effet, Harry Potter était un fourchelang, bien que ce ne soit pas naturel...  
  
Flash back  
  
  
  
Harry avait tout juste cinq ans lorsqu'il était allé au chemin de Traverse avec ses parents pour la première fois. Tout c'était bien passé jusqu'à ce que la foule commence à s'agité, criant et se sauvant. Des Mangemorts, et Voldemort lui-même, étaient apparu et commençait à tuer sans aucune pitié tout ceux qui se retouvait sur leur chemin, épargant cepandant certaine famille plus que d'autre. Remus avait éloigné les enfants du danger(comme la pleine avait eu lieu la veille et que ses force était réduite, c'est lui qui avait été désigné accomplire pour cette tâche) , prenant Gaëlle dans ses bras et tenant Harry par la main, alors que James, Lily et Sirius allait combattre leur ennemi. Cepandant Harry fut entraîner par la foule furieuse loin du loup-garoup alors qu'il passait au travers et Remus n'avait pas réussit à retenir sa main. Harry était effrayé, comme tout enfant de cinq ans prit dans la panique générale, mais bientôt sa peur allait encore augmenté. La foule était passée, Harry était intacte, mais secouer et isolé de tout secours lorsqu'il était aparut, lui Voldemort. Il avait souri lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'enfant Potter, non pas d'un sourire rassurant et protecteur, mais cruel et sastisfait. Il avait pointé sa baguette vers le coeur de cet enfant sans défense et avait prononcer la formule que craignait tout les sorciers, l'Avada Kedavra. Cepandant il se passa une chose à laquelle Voldemort ne s'attendait pas... Une lumière rouge et or entourant le plus jeune hériter de Griffondor et formant une sorte de bouclier qui absorbait le sort lancer pas le Seigneur des Ténébres. Le sort lancer inconciament par Harry pour le protèger était puissant, mais pas suffisament pour arrêter la totalité de celui, mortel, lancer par Voldemort. Après quelques secondes le bouclier tomba et une infime partit de l'Avada Kedavra le toucha. L'enfant tomba sur le sol, envelopper par les ténèbre. Il n'était pas mort, mais dans le comma. Il ne sortit de cette était que trois semaine plus tard, dans un lit de St Mangouste. Il avait fallut quelque jour à James et Lily pour se rendre compte que l'incident n'avait pas été sans autres conséquences majeurs et que dorénavent leur fils était un Fourcelangue. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le don que lui avait transmit sa mère, à savoir qu'il est des vision du passé, du présent ou du futur était dorénavant davantage focalisé sur Voldemort. Ce dernier était aussi le premier sorcier dont Harry était arriver à sentir la présence. Et finalement il y avait leur baguette....  
  
Fin du falsh back  
  
  
  
Pour beaucoup de sorciers être Forchelangue signifiait obligatoirement être un mage noir. C'était un préjuger complètement infondé, bien sûr, mais qui avait beaucoup d'impacte sur la vie des concerné. Alors ce n'était pas sans raison que Harry préfèrait tenir sa langue en présence de serpant et de sorcier. C'était plus prudent. Alors qu'il dépassèrent la section réservé au reptile, l'adolescent recommença à discuter et à conseiller sa soeur. Celle-ci ne voulait pas de hiboux, elle n'en avait pas besoin puisque Harry avait Hedwidge et qu'il lui laissait l'utiliser. Et puis elle voulait un animal qu'elle pourrait avoir plus souvant près d'elle. Son père et son frère lui conseilèrent tout les deux un chat, puisque les chiems n'était pas permis à Poudlard. Elle accepta et elle opta pour un minuscule chaton blanc qui avait des allures un peu sauvage. Julia, elle, préféra une chouette effraie pour garder contact avec ses parents. Leurs achats terminés le groupe se sépara pour se rendre chacun à leur propre maison.  
  
  
  
Lorsque James, Harry et Gaëlle arrivèrent chez eux ils trouvèrent Lily assit à la table ave csa soeur et la famille de celle-ci. Visiblement elle tentait d'ouvrir l'esprit des Dursley face au monde de la sorcellerie et y réuisiisait moyennement. Ses interlecuteurs était à la fois curieux et méfiant. Finalement le séjour de cette famille moldu au manoir Griffondor pouvait mieux se passer que ce qu'ils espèraient...  
  
Lorsque le mal demeure, Lorsque les ténèbres se font maître Et que la lumière laisse davantage d'espace à la noirceur à chaque combat, L'espoire devient notre force, notre lueure à l'horizon, Alors le combat reprend et la victoire change de camp.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Je suis impardonnable! Plus d'un mois avant de finir se chapitre alors que vous attendez la suite. Et dire que je vous fait des menacesO_O. Pourtant j'avais commencer ce chapitre la journée même où j'ai posté l'autre... Donc ça veux dire pas de menace pour ce chapitre( en plus je vais continuer le dernier rempart en même tant que d'écrire le chapitre trois (ou quatre dépendant du point de vue) ) Mais ça ne veux ps dire que j'aime pas vos reviews. Au fait désoler si ce chapitre est vraiment trop plein de faute d'orthographe mais je n'ai pas faite de deuxième lecture pour pouvoir vous envoyer ce chapitre plus vite. Au fait je cherche encore un ou plusieur correcteur pour mes deux fics. Bon asser de bla bla, place au défi.  
  
J'ai décider de mettre un défi qui colle un petit peu avec ce chapitre, histoire de famille, haine qui est peur, ect. alors voîlà :  
  
On sait que la famille Malfoy déteste et méprise les sorcier d'acendance Moldu et par concéquent lesMoldu. Mais si cette haine cachait en réalité une peur encore plus grande. Si une malédiction touchait cette famille, malédiction qui dirait que tout les membres de cette famille se ferait tuer par des Moldu ou des sangs-de-bourbes...  
  
Ne me demander surtout pas où je vais chercher mes idées, surtout que j,en ai de plus bizard que celle-là...  
  
Alors place aux réponses à mes gentils reviewers:  
  
Luffynette : Bon, je vais commencr par répondre à ta question... C'était trois reviews pour ce chapitre. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas claire. Sinon, je te remercie pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre ne ta pas déçu. (au fait c,est gentil d'avoir reviewer au deux chapitre même si le le deuxième étaitdéjà sortit^-^)  
  
Solla : Merci. Je ne voudrait pas que ma fic ressemble aux autres, alors j'suis contente. ( Et oui, Harry en grand frère, moi j'aime bien et je suis contente que toi aussi. La suite va sans doute révéler d'autre surprise.  
  
Ange Rogue : Merci pour tes compliments. Et le defi est à toi (mon amie était très contente quand je lui ai dit que son idée t,avais interessé) Je continu, ça c'est sûr.  
  
Constance : Salut toi! J'suis contente que cette fic de plaise aussi. Hésite pas à me faire d'autre commentaire, bon ou mauvais(je sais toi tu ne m'en à jamais fait, mais parfois j,aimerais avoir des critique pour mieux m'améliore) sino je continue comme ça, je te le promet.  
  
Voilà, et pour me faire pardonner mon retard je vais faire un preview du prochain chapitre. Ça se peux que certaine choses change, mais en gros c'est ce que j'ai prévue.  
  
Harry devient un vrai animagus et on connît sa forme Un coup d,oeil sur remus et Sirius Pleine lune façon Maraudeur Un couple...slash(peut pas résister) devinner qui, aller c'est facile. Quelques problèmes avec les Dursley(incontornable) Et départ de ses derniers.  
  
  
  
Bon, finalement, deux derniers petits mots : Joyeuse St-valentin!  
  
  
  
Deux jour plus tard, finalement j'ai put corriger une bonne partit des fautes (fanfiction ne uplaudais pas le 14) bien qu'il en reste sûrement c'est beaucoup moin pire qu'à l'origine... 


End file.
